Mad About You
by TheNoose
Summary: She was always told to stay under the radar. Mind your own business and keep your nose down. Now, Arya Stark is on the Underworlders' radar and deemed too dangerous to the higher ups. But Arya Stark hides from No One. Jaqen/Arya!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first Arya/Jaqen fic and I'm excited about it. It's AU but I think with the supernatural stuff if works for them. I hope so, anyways. I love this pairing. I was inspired to start writing about them after reading a few chapters of 'A Man and A Girl' by GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll. That fic is awesome and I encourage you all to take a read. Anyways, here is my story. Reviews would be nice to have, thanks.

-Mad About You-

-Chapter One-

"How about this one, Arya?" Julia, a tall leggy blonde who had an affinity for wearing too much red lipstick, asked the other two teens who were standing on the sidewalk with her.

All three girls looked up at the large sign that read, '**PULSE**,' in large block letters that hung over the pair of double red painted doors.

A large bouncer stood at the doors with a clipboard in his meaty hands. His beady eyes were glaring at everyone who was standing in the long line snaking along the building's side.

"It looks like the last club," Grumbled the brunette girl, who was staring out over the busy street, opposite of the club, her steel gray eyes searching the darkness.

"You're being difficult, Arya. I didn't get all dressed up just to freeze my ass off outside on the sidewalks. Let's try this club. Who knows? You might even like it. It's kinda dark and creepy like you." The other blonde, Darcy droned as she shifted her weight from one six-inch heel to the other; her pink painted toenails curling from standing so long in one place.

Arya's eyebrow twitched in agitation. Her human companions didn't understand that every club they had picked out was run by Underworlders. An Underworlder was what she was. Or at least, her kind was a type of Underworlder. In all honesty she didn't know all of the types of Underworlders. Her teacher, Syrio, had told her of the ones she would most likely encounter in this day and age, but there were ancient ones who he said many would rather forget.

But she couldn't tell them that. They didn't know she wasn't human. And she couldn't tell them that, either. If she did that, then she would end up on someone's radar. And her father had always warned her to keep her nose down. Be as a shadow. Because once they noticed you, you would end up like he did.

Dead.

Really, she hadn't even wanted to go out in the first place. She had had this feeling that someone/something had been watching her all week. And tonight was no different. In fact, she kind of thought it was worse tonight, if the prickly feeling of her hair standing on end was anything to go by. She hated this feeling. She was the predator, not the prey. It was the reason why she never stayed in one place for very long. Apparently, two and a half months was too long.

She focused her attention back to her friends but stopped short as her eyes glimpsed something in the alley she had been staring at. She squinted but it was gone.

"Arya, are you even listening to us?" Julia questioned snidely.

"I'm listening." Arya tore her eyes from the darkness of the alley across the street and tugged down the hem of the very short black lace dress she had borrowed from Darcy, who, after seeing Arya show up to the café they had met at, didn't like the fact that Arya's idea of dressing up was a pair of black leggings, slouchy biker boots and a gray sweater with the block letters '**Bite Me**' on it had made her change into something 'sexy and slinky.'

That 'sexy and slinky' dress made Arya cringe, but her friends couldn't talk her into wearing heels. So the low heeled biker boots had stayed.

"Can we try this place, please? I swear my thong is turning into an uncomfortable icicle as we speak." Darcy whined as she wound her arm around Arya's and the shorter girl towards the long line.

Arya sighed and hid a low growl under her breath. If she was lucky, the bouncer wouldn't let them in considering her friends were humans. But she had heard of Underworlder clubs that accepted intermingling of the species as long as no one did any permanent damage or publicized their true nature.

But looking at how the bouncer gave her a sly smile, she didn't think she would be that lucky. He was going to let them in.

_'Damn.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope Chapter two explains some stuff. I wanted it to be different than other supernatural stories, so I hope you like it. Also, can you guess as to what Jaqen is going to be? Any guesses? :) Leave a review please and thank you.

Chapter Two:

The line didn't take as long as Arya had thought it would. She had held the trifling glimmer of hope that if the line took forever, that Julia and Darcy would tire and want to move on to a different club. Maybe one that was safer … for them.

"So much for small favors…" The brunette teen mumbled as she scuffed the toe of her boot at some loose gravel on the sidewalk. She could tell that because of the autumn chill in the air, everyone in line had either stood closer to each other for warmth or were taking advantage of the excuse to get closer to their dates. Julia and Darcy were no different.

"Arya, aren't you cold?" Julia asked as she tried to quiet her chattering teeth. A smudge of red lipstick had stained the front of her teeth.

Arya blinked and looked down at her bare legs, "Uh, no. I guess it's just the adrenaline keeping me warm. I'm excited to see what this club looks like inside," she lied easily.

Julia and Darcy nodded contentedly as they shuffled up a bit more when the line moved.

Arya's blood was just less susceptible to the cold was all. Not being a human gave you some benefits. Though, every now and then she would let a slight tremble emerge so that she didn't seem too out of place in the line of mostly humans.

The pale skinned bouncer had heard her lie and from the cracked sneer and dilating pupils, he had found it moderately amusing.

_'Yeah, like you never lied to a human before,'_ Arya couldn't help her inner guilty thoughts as her friends shivered in front of the colossal of a man.

He had to be at least seven feet tall. The tight black shirt with the club's name written on his chest was stretched so tightly, she thought if he breathed wrong it would tear. His biceps were thicker than her waist and she just knew if he wanted to, he could rip a tank like so much tissue paper. His beady black eyes never left her as he ushered the group of clubbers before them, inside.

She took a deep lungful of his scent since that was the best way she could quickly identify another Underworlder and the smell of ageless ice and petrified earth came to her.

Arya straightened in surprise.

If she remembered right, that particular scent would make him a Hrimthursar, a hoar-frost giant from Norse folklore. She had never met one this far West before. And from the way he kept scrutinizing her, she bet he hadn't met any of her kind this far West before either.

Lone Lycanthropes were unheard of, especially females as young as she was.

Julia excitedly pulled out her fake I.D. from the small clutch purse hanging on her naked shoulders and shoved the plastic card into the bouncer's large hand.

Darcy did the same, but her actions were slower as she whisked her long blonde dyed locks over her shoulder flirtatiously and gave the tall giant a sultry pink bubblegum smile.

The Hrimthursar flicked his eyes away from Arya and winked at Darcy suggestively.

Underworlders were terrible to humans. He'd split her apart and toss her away in an instant if it had been different circumstances. They thought they were superior to all others and humans were here for our amusement.

Arya wrinkled her nose at the action and pretended to pat down her non-existent pockets at her hips, "Oops, you know what? I think I forgot my I.D. I guess we can't go in." She started to move out of the line when Darcy grabbed her elbow.

"I saw that you left it on the bench at the café when we left, so I picked it up for you, silly." The blonde smiled back at the bouncer and handed Arya her fake I.D.

The brunette frowned at her friend but took the piece of plastic.

The fake I.D.s' were pointless. Arya already knew she didn't really need it. He was going to let them in even if she and her friends were only seventeen.

Well, _they_ were seventeen; she was nearing her third decade. But she still looked seventeen.

And to any other Underworlder, she was still considered a baby. Lycans, despite being 'main-stream' in todays' fiction and lore, had about a one-hundred and fifty year lifespan. The energy it took to shapeshift from one form to the other took a toll on their neophyte souls. It was like a battery that wasn't being charged. Sooner or later, the power gave out. And from what her father had told her, there weren't many of them left.

This was probably why they stayed off of the older and much more ancient Underworlders' radar and stuck more around humans.

Lycanthropes were a young and sometimes impulsive species which was why they were usually the ones outted by scared humans more than any other Underworlder. Go figure.

_ 'He's going to let us in just because he knows I don't want to,'_ Arya's steel gray eyes narrowed. She didn't like being treated like an errant child.

The tall, boxy frost giant barely batted his eyes at the two fake I.D. cards in his hand and instead was eyeing Arya with a mocking look, "And yours, miss?" His deep voice edged out and Arya handed over her I.D.

The thin sneer he had had on his face vanished when he saw her last name, "Stark? Arya Stark?" His eyes flashed a solid ice blue for a split second in what she thought was a look of surprise. And it felt like the air around them dropped ten degrees lower.

"Yes," Arya replied in a clear voice. Her father had told her not to tell others her true name. But after he was killed, she had been giving people, human and Underworlder alike, her true name. Arya Stark hid from No One.

Not anymore.

His sneer returned but this time it held a hint of spite and flashed double rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Well then come on in, little wolf. You're going to enjoy yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I was a little busy working on my other Arya/Jaqen story. That bunny was insane! So hopefully soon, you'll have another Arya/Jaqen story to sink your teeth into ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

The club was filled with Underworlders and the thick aroma of all the different scents came up and nearly slapped Arya in the face as Julia and Darcy stood in awe just inside of the club entrance.

This had been a bad idea.

A waitress frowned at the two humans as she pushed passed but then gave Arya a smirk as the two blondes excitedly began to make their way towards the long bar.

Grudgingly following at a slower pace, Arya couldn't help but think why did she keep putting herself in these situations if she knew they would always lead to trouble.

_'Because you want to find them,' _Arya's thoughts deadpanned at the pair of female Fairies standing to her right, trying to entice the two male humans to leave with them. They were scantily clothed in what appeared to be stripes of ribbons and by the males' heavy lidded eyes and lust-filled smiles; the Fairies were going to get their way.

Fairies were generally harmless. They tricked you with small spells and stole your wallet and valuables, but if you ever made one mad, they would call their whole troupe and you would have more things missing then spare change.

The Fairies winked at Arya as they escorted their soon-to-be cab fare out of the front door. Arya rolled her eyes as she picked her way to Julia and Darcy who were trying to order drinks.

"O.M.G! This is so cool! Look at all the hot guys!" Julia squealed as she pushed up her small chest to make the push-up bra do its work and lounged her back against the bar.

"Mmmhmm, yeah. Right," Arya felt her senses go on high alert as that feeling of being watched went from a low buzz to a full-blown ringing.

She suppressed the urge to mentally raise her fur but she allowed the growl deep in her throat to slip out.

"Hey Arya, those guys are totally checking you out," Darcy whispered into the brunette's ear and Arya shifted her gaze to the group of four guys wearing outdated suits and smiling predatorily at her.

_'Definitely Underworlders…but what flavor?' _Arya's thoughts floundered as the creatures' with unusually large noses, rove their amber eyes over her and her friends in a way that made the Lycan take a step forward in a defensive gesture.

Arya focused her senses on them and took a deep breath, smelling a hint of Bamboo and the distinct odor of sweaty feathers.

_'Shit. They're Tengu!'_

Tengu were traditionally told as being from Japanese folk religion but being Underworlders, of course, they were not merely tales or legends. It was said they had demonic disruptive powers and could take the form of birds of prey. They answered to nobody and took what they pleased. Sort of the vultures of the shadows.

The rumor also mentioned that they liked to target young human girls and that their sexual tastes tended to side on the more callous.

All four of the Tengu lifted their glasses up in a mocking salute as three glasses of what appeared to be tequila shots were placed by Julia's elbow.

"From the four _gentlemen_ over there," The bartender chortled at the girls before he went back to taking orders.

"Wow, and we didn't even have to flirt!" Julia gushed as she handed a shot to Arya and then to Darcy.

Arya sneered before she took back the shot from Darcy and placed both little glasses back on the bar. Julia was giving a wink to the smiling Tengu and lifting the shot to her lips before Arya 'accidentally' tipped the drink and sloshed it all over the front of Julia's dress.

"What the Hell, Arya!? Shit! My dress!" Julia shrieked as she grabbed a handful of napkins from the bar and dabbed at her chest furiously.

Darcy frowned at Julia before scowling at Arya, "Yeah, just what's your problem, Arya? We finally get into a club and already you're ruining it. We should have just left you behind."

Arya pursed her lips.

Being friends with humans ended up always being like this. Her intentions were good and even lifesaving, but they never understood.

**_'A girl is never understood?'_** a smooth velvety voice slipped over her shoulder and Arya blinked.

That thought hadn't been hers.

'_Had it been a thought?'_

She glanced around the club but so far no one was looking at them except the four Tengu, but they had risen from their table now and were making their way towards her.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, Julia. Darcy, can you help her with her dress? I think there's a bathroom over there." The brunette quickly pointed to a corner at the end of the bar that had a glowing sign above it that read, "**Ladies**."

Darcy eyed her for a moment before taking Julia's arm, who was still grumbling about how now; she couldn't take the dress back to the store as a return; and they weaved their way towards the Ladies' room.

As soon as she knew her friends were out of sight of the Tengu, The young Lycan squared her shoulders and eyed what she assumed was the leader of the flock.

He was a tall, lanky Tengu, who had short spikey blonde hair and unnaturally golden amber eyes. He black suit was grossly outdated for this time and age but the older Underworlders were the further behind in the fashion world they seemed to be.

"You are a bold one for refusing our offer, wolf." His voice was higher pitched for his looks and Arya had the strong feeling that his human voice wasn't often used.

"My friends are underage." Arya replied as she took a step back when the leader got into her personal space, his golden eyes flicking around wildly.

"That means nothing to me. My flock is hungry and your humans fit the bill." He extended his hand and Arya was about to growl an, as her mother would put it, 'un-lady-like' retort when…

**_"A girl does not need to explain herself. And if the fowl feels swindled, a man will readily compensate in a show of good faith." _**That dark, silky voice filled Arya's ears again and this time had the sensation of satin gliding along her bare skin.

At first she thought it was in her head again, but as Arya glanced back to the four Tengu; they too seemed uncertain as well until her eyes drifted over their shoulders and across the crowded night club. There, sitting at the table where the Tengu previously occupied, her eyes locked on a being that would change her world forever.

Review please!


End file.
